logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Welcome Break
197?-1979 Welcome Break began as a series of roadside restaurants. They were set up by Allen Jones who would later create AJ's. In the late 1970s, Allen Jones teamed up with Michael Pickard who owned Happy Eater in an effort to create a serious rival for the long-established and market leader Little Chef. All Welcome Break branches were converted to Happy Eater by 1979. 1984-1990 In April 1984, Hanson Trust, owners of Happy Eater, acquired four motorway service stations from Ross which were renamed Welcome Break. The company was bought by Trusthouse Forte in 1986 (along with Happy Eater), therefore service stations began to gain Trusthouse Forte-owned Travelodge hotels and Happy Eater restaurants. thegranary80s.PNG|The Granary was Welcome Break's self-branded restaurant. juliespantry.PNG|Julie's Pantry was Welcome Break's self-branded fast food restaurant, introduced by its owners Trusthouse Forte. All restaurants were replaced by 1998 by Burger King. Happyeaterlogo.png|Trusthouse Forte's acquisition of Welcome Break in 1986 saw Happy Eater restaurants coming to Welcome Break service stations for the first time. Travelodge 1985.svg|Trusthouse Forte's acquistion of Welcome Break in 1986 saw Travelodge hotels rolled out across Welcome Break service stations. gamesone80s.PNG|This 1987 logo is that of Game Zone, Welcome Break's self-branded gaming arcades. 1990-2000 In 1995, Forte began to roll out McDonald's restaurants to each service station, although this was halted after the opening of only two restaurants due to Welcome Break's acquisition by Granada in 1996. Soon after, Granada began to roll out its own restaurant and hotel brands, Little Chef and Burger King, across the network. After a Monopolies and Mergers Commission investigation, also in 1996, Granada were forced to sell Welcome Break, and all Little Chef restaurants and Travelodge hotels at Welcome Break service stations were replaced with the in-house Red Hen and Welcome Lodge brands respectively. This incarnation of the Welcome Break logo introduced a large illustration of a Mute swan, which would be retained in subsequent iterations of the logo until Welcome Break's rebranding in 2006. granary90s.jpg|This was the final logo for The Granary before all restaurants were renamed Food Connection by 2001. granary90ss.jpg|The Granary Express were smaller Granary Restaurants in Welcome Break service stations during the late 1990s and had a greater emphasis on take-away food. Burger King logo (1994).svg|The short lived Granada takeover saw Burger King restaurants opening in Welcome Break service stations. Unlike Little Chef, these outlets survived the company's sale. redhenoldlogo.PNG|Granada's sale of Welcome Break in 1996 led to the chain's Little Chef restaurants being renamed Red Hen. labaguettelogo.PNG|La Baguette outlets were replaced by La Brioche Doree in the mid 1990s. labroichedoree.jpg|La Brioche Doree offered take-away baguettes in selected Welcome Break services. The brand had disappeared by 2002. 2000-2006 welcomelodgebetter.PNG|The logo for Welcome Break's in-house hotel chain, Welcome Lodge. The majority were converted to Days Inn by 2006. coffeeprimo.gif|Coffee Primo was Welcome Break's own brand of coffee shop, first introduced in 2002 and eventually replaced by Starbucks outlets throughout 2010. redhenlogo.jpg|Red Hen was Welcome Break's self-branded sit-in restaurant. In 2004, all the Red Hens became Coffee Primo lounges. foodconnection.PNG|Food Connection was Welcome Break's self-branded restaurant, replacing 'The Granary'. It was renamed Eat In in 2006. gamezoneff.PNG|The Game Zone logo was updated for the 2000 rebrand. 2006-present Welcome Break's latest rebrand in late 2006 coincided with their rolling out of a large mural depicting a local landmark at each service station. eatin.PNG|Eat In was Welcome Break's self-branded restaurant, introduced in 2006 as a replacement to Food Connection. All had been removed from the motorway by June 2015 and replaced by brands including Harry Ramsden's, Papa John's Pizza and Subway Waitrose.svg|The first Waitrose in a motorway service station opened at a Welcome Break in June 2009. WH Smith.svg|After being first introduced in 2008, WHSmith has been rolled out to every Welcome Break service station. Starbucks Coffee Logo.svg|The first Starbucks Coffee shop opened at a Welcome Break service station in 2009, replacing the former Coffee Primo outlets. Harryramsdenold.png|Welcome Break reintroduced Harry Ramsden's outlets to the motorway after the opening of the first restaurant in December 2013. Category:Motorway service stations in the United Kingdom